1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a front module of a motor vehicle, in particular of a passenger vehicle, having a vehicle front-side air guiding element for a vehicle radiator. The air guiding element may be connected to the vehicle radiator, and may have a foam crash element positioned in front of the air guiding element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A foam crash element is used in a front module of a motor vehicle to absorb kinetic energy in the case of a crash. The foam crash element may be integrated into a bumper arrangement of the motor vehicle. The vehicle radiator may be a water radiator. The air guiding element is arranged on the front side of the vehicle radiator and is connected to the vehicle radiator. The air guiding element is designed, for example, as an attachment for the vehicle radiator. In particular, the air guiding element is composed of a relatively rigid plastic so that the air guiding element is inherently stable and is attached to the vehicle radiator in a dimensionally and positionally stable manner.
A disadvantage of the relatively rigid material is that the pedestrian protection is not optimum, particular in the case of a leg impact. The relatively rigid air guiding element is formed with the use of a filled plastic, and hence a relatively heavy material is used for the air guiding element.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,159,911 describes a motor vehicle with a bumper arrangement that accommodates a crash element as an insert part.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a module with a particularly satisfactory dimensional and positional stabilization of the air guiding element.